<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flames of Love by Angrykarin666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663713">Flames of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666'>Angrykarin666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Harry/Soulmate Story Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Demon Harry Potter, Demon Koyuki, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Hiei, Multi, Person of Color Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Succubus Harry Potter, all ships listed are the same ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:30:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuji goes through a creature inheritance early as a result of being chosen by the goblet of fire, marking her as an adult in the eyes of the Ministry and Magic when she's forced to compete. Her awakening as a succubus causes her soulmate bond to manifest early as well, leading her to the mate she feels in danger through it via summoning. The meeting of said soulmate and the other pulled by the bond spells doom for all the plots involving her.</p>
<p>It doesn't hurt that all three of them (for the most part) recognize each other from their past life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaza | Hakuji/Koyuki (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Akaza | Hakuji/Rengoku Kyoujurou, Harry Potter/Rengoku Kyoujurou, Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)/Harry Potter, Hiei/Rengoku Kyoujurou/Hakuji, Koyuki/Rengoku Kyoujurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Harry/Soulmate Story Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flames of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakuji Lily Potter was never really someone who fit in at Private Drive, but the Dursleys had had it with their freak of a niece when she came back from that school of hers looking like this.</p>
<p>Her boyish messy spikes, unbefitting of a proper lady, were now a bold pinkish-red rather than black. Her once vivid green eyes obscured by damaged and unflattering round glasses were now an icy blue and free of their prior dullness due to lack of vision, framed by paler pink lashes. And her always pale skin was now paler, like porcelain, and bore dark blue band-like tattoos around her neck, arms, and likely elsewhere under her baggy clothes that they couldn’t see.</p>
<p>The Dursleys had never liked Hakuji. Not her foreign name that came from her no good father’s side of the family, not her clearly Asian features she’d inherited from the man, and not her bloody magic that made her as far from normal as was physically possible. But this new appearance? It was the straw that broke the camel’s back.</p>
<p>As she sat in Dudley’s second bedroom - not hers, never hers - the Girl-Who-Lived didn’t even blink over her relatives’ reaction. Honestly; not only was she used to treatment like that from them for basically her entire life, but she had far more pressing things to think about than whatever those “good normal people” had bothered yelling at her that she had completely tuned out as Vernon dragged her by her hair into here and locked her inside.</p>
<p>Like the fact that she could remember her past life and the brief time she and her wife had spent together in Hell before their reincarnation.</p>
<p>If she didn’t have 14 years of living as a girl (albeit one mistaken for a boy) under her Hakuji is certain recalling her previous male lifetime would make her more than a little uncomfortable with her new body. The teen did find it amusing that she’d regained her old name in this life though, even if it was spelled with different kanji. 白磁 meaning “white porcelain” rather than 拍治 which was the kanji for “beat/clap” and “reign/be at peace/cure”.</p>
<p>There was also the fact that she’d undergone a creature inheritance at school. A result of the Tri-Wizard Tournament marking her as an adult and triggering her magical inheritance a couple years early. Hakuji finds it rather amusing that she, once Upper Moon 3 Akaza, would wind up as a different kind of demon in her new life.</p>
<p>This time around she was a succubus, of all things. The pink-red haired girl finds that more hilarious than anything. She’s certain when she manages to track down Koyuki and anyone else from her past life (if they remember) they’ll find it just as amusing.</p>
<p>Hopefully Douma is still rotting in Hell though, she could live without him teasing her over literally everything a second time.</p>
<p>Blue eyes turned to the mirror in the ratty cabinet in the room, scanning her form as she shifts to her truest appearance. The antlers, rather than curved ram horns, make a smile tug at her lips. Her eyes, while still blue in the iris, now bear the almost stained glass look and paler blue tint they bore in the whites she’d possessed as Akaza. And most notably she possessed the small bat-like wings and long thin tail tipped with a heart-shaped spade at the end signature to her breed, both covered in a thin layer of white fur (though her tail had a trio of navy rings near the tip to match her skin markings).</p>
<p>All in all Hakuji was rather pleased with her new appearance.</p>
<p>She was also happy with her powers. Having not only regained her abilities from her time as an oni (more or less), as well as recalling her skills as a martial artist, but having gained flame abilities and resistance due to her brief stint in Hell. The succubus wonders if Koyuki has the same powers too, wherever she wound up.</p>
<p>It’s as she’s pondering this, as well how exactly she’s going to eat (both food and “essence” as most of the books in her school library referred to it), that the teen felt a call on her soul. Like something had taken hold on it and was tugging ever more insistently on it. She was being summoned?!</p>
<p>Well… Why not? It’s not like wherever she’ll end up will be much worse than anything she’s experienced thus far in either of her lifetimes or in between.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Large red eyes snapped open, the pale and delicately featured face looking uncharacteristically shocked. Most of the raven haired girl’s companions (friends, though she’d never admit that aloud) stare at her in surprise as she jolts to her feet and stares off into the distance.</p>
<p>“Hiei, you ok there?” Yusuke asks warily, not remembering a time he’d seen the flame apparition so spooked before. From the corner of his eye the spirit detective spots the others, currently hanging out at his place after the whole Dark Tournament thing, looking just as shocked.</p>
<p>The black clad girl, gathering her sword and opening the window of the apartment to look out into the city or beyond - having removed her headband and opened her Jagan to ease her frantic search - before leaping out of it. Her comment of “I need to go.” did little to ease the group’s nerves.</p>
<p>“We should probably follow her.” Kurama noted, spurring the rest into action.</p>
<p>While they made to catch up to her Hiei, as she was known in this life, felt the ghost of her human heart beat in her chest. The flame apparition may not know the soul calling out to her own, but the other being pulled to it was one she would never forget. Not after all they went through in their last life and Hell together.</p>
<p>Wherever this person calling them was Hakuji was going to be there. After so long searching Koyuki would have her husband back. That thought in her mind the demon teen sped up, eager to reunite with them after all this time.</p>
<p>Hiei had recalled her last life as a human a long time ago, during her surgery to gain the Jagan in fact. It had only furthered her desire to regain her strength, grow stronger even, and use said eye to look for not just the koorime who threw her away like garbage but Hakuji as well. Though, much like her twin Yukina, her husband had been lost even to the Jagan’s range of sight.</p>
<p>But now he was in sight, so very close, and the flame apparition refused to let this chance go.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Kyoujurou was in a lot of trouble. The fiery haired teen had done his fair share of stupid or dangerous things for the sake of protecting others over the years, but this had to take the cake. He wasn’t sure whether his friends would laugh or cry when they hear he was about to fall to his death after trying to save a cat of all things from a yokai (because what else could that creepy winged bird monster have been).</p>
<p>His life and more flashing before his eyes the blonde - as well as the kitten in his arms - were shocked when their fall came to an end not by an impact with the ground, but by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and slowly lowering them the remaining 20 feet. Craning his neck back to glance at his savior Kyoujurou is shocked to see a newly familiar face, staring back at him with warmth and just as much surprise as he must be feeling.</p>
<p>“Akaza?!”</p>
<p>“Now that’s a name that takes me back!” the feminine but familiar voice of the once oni to murder him laughs “But my name’s actually Hakuji now, like it was before I was made into an oni.”</p>
<p>As she rests him on the ground the pink-red haired girl flutters around on her bat-like wings to be in front of him, teeth as sharp as he remembered them in a smile far kinder than the manic one she’d worn as Upper Third Moon Akaza in their last lifetime. “Still getting into trouble with demons I see.”</p>
<p>Gold and red eyes scanned the demon’s new form. The antlers, white bat-like wings, and long spade tipped tail marked the prior oni as a western style demon this time around. Her boyish hairstyle unchanged from the one she wore as Akaza and her form and slightly different blue markings on porcelain skin was obscured a bit by the least flattering clothes the reincarnated Flame Pillar has ever laid eyes on in either of his lifetimes.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you wearing?”</p>
<p>Blue on lighter blue eyes blinked before Hakuji burst into chime-like laughter. “These are my male cousin’s ugliest and rattiest hand-me-downs, courtesy of my human relatives that took me in after my parents died. They’re horrid, I know. My relatives didn’t really like me when I was human and liked me less when they saw me like this.”</p>
<p>The pink-red haired demon landed on the ground before him, her demonic features vanishing until only her fangs, claws, and tattoo-like markings remained. “But enough about me, how’ve you been?” she chirped excitedly “I mean, besides nearly falling to your death… How’d that happen anyways?”</p>
<p>It’s here that the bird monster that had attacked him and led to said fall let out a vicious screech, circling them overhead once before diving. Hakuji raised a hand after falling into a defensive stance, the palm flickering with flames, while Kyoujurou braced himself and took a breath. Neither needed to bother attacking however, as in a blink the feathery menace fell to pieces… Literally.</p>
<p>As tiny chucks of bird monster fell apart a small, black clad figure became visible behind it. It was a girl with a sword in her hands, poised in a way that let both know she’d been the one to cut the beast to ribbons. Her long black hair was mostly held up in a high spiky ponytail save for the hair framing her face and wild bangs that bore a starburst of white hair in their centre. Her large eyes were a blood red save for the third one in the middle of her forehead, which was purple. And as she landed on the ground before them, sheathing her blade at her waist, Hakuji got a good look at the strange girl’s face and let out a gasp of surprise.</p>
<p>“Koyuki?!”</p>
<p>The short girl’s blank and serious expression morphed to a soft smile, her red eyes sparkling in a way that made them resemble flowers rather than blood. “Hello Hakuji, I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>Kyoujurou watched both not quite human but not oni girls embrace and spin around, confused but feeling an odd sense of contentment and wholeness in his chest at the sight.</p>
<p>Of course it was at that moment that a group of teens barreled around the corner and took in the sight of the raven and redhead spinning and laughing gleefully, mouths falling open in awe and shock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hakuji is Fem Harry is Akaza.<br/>Hiei is Koyuki (and female).<br/>Kyoujurou is the same, more or less, but in modern day Japan.<br/>Yes the title is corny, it was the best I had. I've decided to roll with it anyways.</p>
<p>This is one of the ideas I came up with for my creature Harry/Soulmate prompt. Hope you guys like it and may continue this later. Maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>